Everybody Talks
by BlueCivil
Summary: This is a story about what ends up happening after Clockwork Prince. It takes place in the 1800's but they have a MODERN LIFESTYLE, especially with technology and clothes so be prepared!
1. The Cure

The Cure

The engaged couple sat next to each other at the dinner table holding hands and laughing, but they didn't know a pair of midnight blue eyes was watching them. He sat and watched them with his jealousy bubbling on the inside of himself. He knew he should be happy for them, for his parabatai, for the girl he loved, but he just couldn't. Every time he saw them together he looked sick to his stomach.

He couldn't bare the pain anymore and looked at his dinner plate but he knew they were still here and that would haunt him forever. He wished that he hadn't believed that stupid curse in the first place. How could he be so clueless?

What the blue-eyed boy didn't know was that she felt it too. She felt guilt every time she looked at Jem and pain every time she looked at Will. She loved Jem, but she loved Will too and one stupid curse held back and changed everything that could've been. What if there had been no curse? Would she be sitting at the dinner table with Will and laughing at his jokes?

Jem was going to die soon and then there would be only her and a boy who she loved but couldn't have because she felt like she was betraying Will. She didn't want Jem to die and leave her in that awful position. She loved Jem so much and she loved Will so much so which one did she love more?

Tessa shook the stressful thoughts from her head and looked into her fiancé's silver eyes. Then she couldn't help but wondering what his death would be like. This beautiful drug was killing him and nobody would be able to do anything about it. There had to be a cure somewhere, anywhere. He was he beautiful nightmare.

Everyone had retired to bed. Will had gone off in distress to wake up to live one more day of it. Charlotte, Henry, and their baby went off to sleep also totally oblivious to what was going on. And Jem had not been feeling well, took some of his drug, and went to bed and sleep with it slowly killing him. Tessa, she lay in bed with only her thoughts of what life should have been.

She was supposed to have a normal life like a normal girl, living in New York with her aunt and her brother. Maybe she would have an admirer by now, a normal one, one that would live as long as she would, one that she didn't have to worry about getting killed by demons or a drug.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the institute-summoning bell. Tessa jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser. She put on her dark blue jeans and black tank top. She let her long brown hair flow around her shoulders and ran out her door and down the corridor to the entrance hall. Will was already there, and Charlotte and Henry, and _Magnus Bane._

What was he doing here? She approached the door slowly and the others caught sight of her. Will had an excited look in his eyes and a happy one. The first Tessa had seen since the drawing room. Charlotte and Henry both looked like they couldn't believe their eyes and Magnus was standing in the doorway, grinning, and holding a clear vile of golden liquid.

"What's going on?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa dear, I have found the cure for you new fiancé's drug." He said and then he wiggled his eyebrows. Tessa's mouth dropped open and she stood there frozen in her steps with wide eyes.

"You found the cure," she whispered and then she practically sprinted to Magnus and tackled him in a hug. He smiled and nodded his head back and forth as he hugged her back. He had become quite fond of Tessa. She was a beautiful girl. Tears pricked her eyes and she pulled back and smiled at Magnus. "That's amazing! How, where did you find it?"

"Well I heard that you two had gotten engaged and I thought I would get you an engagement present. I looked up Yanluo and researched what its blood is made of. Then I make an exactly opposite compound and here it is," he said smugly. His eyes shot over to Will who was looking at the floor and then back to Tessa's stunned eyes.

He could tell why Will was so attracted to the young warlock. Her big grey eyes were so bright and inviting it felt like getting lost in a cloudy sky. She was tall and thin in a willowy, beautiful way, and she was smart, caring, and all kinds of kind. She had a personality that brightened her simple looks and made her gorgeous.

"Well when can we give it to him?" Tessa asked urgently.

"Tonight. Go wake him and tell him to come down and make sure he brings his drug." Charlotte, Henry, and Tessa started their way down the corridor. Will was about to go to, but Magnus called him back. "Will we need to talk." Will stopped in his tracks and turned back towards Magnus.

"Do you know want to know why I really found the cure?" he asked. It wasn't really a question because he was going to tell will even if he didn't want to know. Will stared at him with a blank expression and so Magnus decided just to tell him.

"I found it because maybe Jem fell in love with Tessa because she was the first girl he has actually had feelings for. Maybe when he realizes he has longer to live he will also realize that he doesn't actually love Tessa."

Will just stared at him blankly. Magnus thought Will might remain silence and was about to speak again but then Will said, "Jem's not that kind of person. I can tell. I can see it in his eyes."

Magnus looked at the broken boy with sadness. Even though the curse is gone the aftermath is still in effect. "Look, Will. Tessa is a beautiful girl and not one you should let go of." Just as he said this the two people heard excited voices down the hall and Will turned away from Magnus to meet his parabatai's amazed eyes.

Magnus walked over to Jem and started to give him instructions, "First you need to talk a handful of the drug. It will hurt, but it is necessary." Jem did as he was told and then collapsed onto his knees. Will could see the pain in Jem's eyes from a few feet away. Tessa was knelt beside him with one of her hands occupied by one of his and her other resting on his shoulder.

Will came over and knelt beside him also and whispered soothing things to him only Jem could here. Mostly about his parents and China, and how the pain would be over soon. Jem's pale white cheeks started turning red from fever and he opened his eyes in question of what to do next.

"Now you need to drink this liquid," Magnus said gently. He carefully unscrewed the tight lid and held it out to Jem. "Now you must understand before you drink this that the effects will happen quickly. You will probably pass out immediately and not wake up for a day or to while it is taking affect."

Jem nodded in understanding, took the vile, and swallowed it in two big gulps. Magnus was right. Jem passed out immediately and Tessa held out her hand to catch his head. Henry lifted Jem in his strong arms with some assistance from Will. They brought Jem up to his room and Charlotte following him.

Tessa stayed behind until they left and then she led Magnus out the door and to the gates. They walked in silence with a quiet thanks hanging in the air between them. When they reached the gate Tessa reached up to Magnus and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. When she pulled back Magnus smiled sweetly at her.

"I do whatever I can sweetheart," he said then he walked out the gates and disappeared in a second. He vanished back to his own home she supposed or maybe he had other heroic work to attend to.

On the way to Jem's room Tessa ran into Charlotte and Henry in the dim corridor. "Where's Magnus?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"I sent walked him out," Tessa replied.

"Thank you dear. You should go get some rest. It has been a hectic night." Then they wandered down the rest of the corridor back to their own bedrooms and left Tessa in the corridor alone. Tessa needed to check on Jem and continued down the corridor until she stood outside of his wooden door.

Tessa quietly slipped inside and looked up to meet emeralds staring back at her.

"Tessa, you need to go get some rest," Will told her. He stood up and walked near to where she was standing.

"No, I'm fine. If anyone needs rest it's you. It's fine, I'll stay and watch him," she said without meeting his eyes. She still couldn't bring herself to do it.

Will on the other hand was staring right out her. The way she looked at the floor, the way the moon reflected on her pale skin making her look ethereal, they way her brown hair flowed around her in gentle waves. She looked like an angel. _Jem's angel, _he chided himself.

"Come on, Tessa I'll walk you to your room," he said gently.

"No, Will. I won't even be able to sleep," she complained.

"Fine," said Will. He went over near the window and pulled up to plush armchairs next to Jem's bed. He flopped down in one and beckoned Tessa over with his hand. She walked slowly over to the armchair. She sat down and neither of them said a word.

They both sat and stared at Jem, but neither of them were thinking about him.


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so Cecily hasn't arrived yet even though she did in Clockwork prince right after the announcement of the engagement. So now that you know that read the next chapter: The Curse is Gone and enjoy!**


	3. The Curse is Gone

The Curse is Gone

It had been a few hours so it was about five in the morning. Tessa was still staring at Jem but her eyes were tired and she didn't even realize Will was watching her. When he decided he was done watching her deprive herself of sleep we came over to her and picked her up out of the chair.

She immediately fell asleep and Will started to carry her over to her own room. Will had always imagined carrying her, but if his dreams she was always his. When he arrived at her room he used his foot to kick her door open.

He stepped inside and walked softly over to her bed and set her down on its satin comforter. He reached down her long legs and pulled her convers off and set them on the floor. The he lifted her legs and pulled the sheets under them and then put them over her.

He lightly brushed her cheek and then walked back towards the door. He took one more longing look at her and she slept most the day away.

When Tessa awoke she looked groggily at her bedside clock. Seven ten. _Damn_, she had missed dinner. She hopped out of bed and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a short red flowered dress that flowed around her mid thighs. She stripped and then threw on the dress and put on her black covers. She ran the brush twice through and then let her hair flow around her shoulders.

Tessa walked out the door and pranced down to dinner. When she reached the doors she took a deep breath and then opened the door and strutted inside. Everyone stared at her as she came in and she self-consciously took her chair.

She looked around at all their faces and then asked, "What?"

"You haven't seen Jem today have you?" Will asked as if the answer was obvious.

"No…why?" Tessa asked again.

"He looks, um, different?" replied Will.

"Really! The change is working!" she practically screamed. Everyone seemed stunned by her reaction, but Charlotte recovered first.

"You don't want to know what he looks like?" Charlotte asked. Tessa got up and walked to the door.

"Nope, but I guess I'm going to find out!" and she slipped outside. Then everyone in the dining room heard a loud scream right outside the wooden doors and they all rushed outside them.

Tessa was on the ground with a shocked expression on her face and they looked up from her to Jem and all their mouths just dropped to the floor. He had darker skin and his hair was black. His eyes were a caramel color and he looked so…Chinese now.

"You guys should see your faces," laughed Jem. Then Tessa started to openly gape at him. Then he surprised turned into a friendly anger.

"James, that is really not funny. Especially since you look different now. I was preparing to see you so I wouldn't be surprised when you look different and then you scare me half to death!" yelled Tessa.

Jem was still laughing and then Tessa started to laugh and she got up and hugged Jem. She whispered softly, "You're cured," over and over again. She didn't think that Jem heard her, for it was not meant to be heard, but he did, and he smiled.

Next Will came up and gave a brotherly hug to Jem and Charlotte and and Henry came up and also hugged Jem. Then Jem and Tessa walked to dinner hand in hand with everyone falling him.

Tessa was thinking awful thoughts that she tried to shake from her head but it wasn't working. _I only accepted Jem's proposal because he was dying. No, no I didn't. You love Will more than you love Jem. No I don't._ The more she tried to shake the thoughts from her head, the more they seemed true. When would this mind torture end?

They all sat at dinner eating and talking and sparing short glances at Jem's new appearance. Of course, he was as handsome as before, just in a different way. All of the sudden they heard the doorbell and got up to see who it is.

They walked to the door and twisted the cold, metal handle and met a pair of electric blue eyes. Will gasped in horrible disguise.

"I'm Cecily Herondale and I want to be trained as a shadowhunter," said the girl.

She was tall for fifteen years old. She had air as black as ink, but that had thin streaks of electric blue in it. The streaks so small you couldn't see them and her hair looked like it was glowing. You could see the two thicker streaks that were on her first two waves and framed her face.

She had the same face as Will but with feminine features. Her eyes were the same electric blue as her hair and were different but still as beautiful as Will's midnight blue eyes. Her eyebrows were arched perfectly over he eyes. Her lips were full and red and her face was a heart shape.

Everyone was looking in shock from her to Will and back again. This was Cecily, Will's sister! She was staring at them all but especially at Will. She didn't seem shocked to see him though, but rather upset. Charlotte recovered first and said to the girl, "Why don't you come inside and sit down."

Charlotte ushered the girl inside. Cecily looked uncomfortable and was pulling at the ends of her leather jacket. She was wearing a black tank top under that, dark skinny jeans, and black boots that went up to her knees and had five-inch heels.

Charlotte led her to the dining room with the others in close pursuit. Cecily slipped off her jacket on the way there and revealed half of her back. All their mouths dropped open as they stared at the tattoo of a Welsh dragon that was square in the middle of her shoulder blade.

As if feeling eyes on the shoulder blade where her tattoo was she turned and stared at them. They all looked away quickly, but not quick enough and she saw them all staring at it and she smirked. She even had the same smirk as Will.

"You like?" she asked still smirking. "I got it right before I left Wales,"

"Got what?" asked Charlotte, curious to know what she was talking about. Cecily had forgotten Charlotte was walking in front of her and turned so Charlotte could see the tattoo.

"Oh, wow!" Charlotte exclaimed. Will would have laughed at her face and would have loved this sarcastic girl if it had not been her sister. However, Henry, Jem, and Will all cracked smiles. Then they continued there walk down the dim corridor back to the dining room.

Once inside, they all retook their seats. Cecily took the one right across the table. They set their hands on the table and stared at each other. Oh yes. They were definitely related. They both had an air of arrogance about their looks and they both had the right to be arrogant about it. They were both stunning.

"So," said Charlotte breaking the uncomfortable tension. "How on earth did you get here from Wales?" Everybody looked at Cecily both wondering the same thing.

"Oh I went on foot for the first couple of days because I was walking through the some forest parts in Wales. That's where I ran into some very nasty demons." Everyone looked shock by this fact. "Yes, I have seen demons before. Then I reached a small town just outside of England. There was a small bar so I hijacked some guy's motorcycle."

"You hijacked some guy's motorcycle! That's hilarious! I did that in New York!" Tessa exclaimed. "The look on their faces is his—" Tessa was cut off and looked around at everyone's shocked faces, even Cecily's. Obviously Tessa did not look the person to do that.

Tessa looked embarrassed and her cheeks turned red. "Sorry, continue," she muttered.

"Okay, so I rode the motorcycle for like five days and I was just outside of London, where of course, I ran into some very nasty vampires, so I accidentally rode my motorcycle into a small river. After that I just caught a train and rode into to about five miles away and now I'm here," she said.

Everyone continued to stare at her in shock.


	4. I Can't Go Home

I Can't Go Home

Cecily had been here for two weeks. She had learned some things like Tessa and Jem are engaged. Jem used to have a drug that was killing him. Tessa and Will have become really close, like best friends close and they used to have a thing. No one had actually told her this but she had a feeling by the way they look at eachother.

Charlotte and Henry run the institute and Charlotte is pregnant. Sophie, maid, is a mundane but has the sight. They used to have another people that worked for them named Thomas and Agatha, but they were both killed and replaced by Cyril and Bridgit.

She learned that Tessa was being followed by Mortmain and wants to be used for her power, which she doesn't know yet. This is how Thomas and Agatha were killed because of his mechanical humans.

She learned they used to live with a girl named Jessamine, who fell in love with Tessa's brother. She betrayed them and now she is in the Silent City, awaiting her punishment. She learned about their vampire adventure with Camille and about Magnus Bane who had cured Jem and was now another of Tessa's best friends.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and walked over to slowly open it. It was Will.

"Can I help you William?" she asked bitterly. Will hasn't talked to her since she arrived and shouldn't she be the one mad at him. He's the one that deserted their family and broke it apart.

"We need to talk," he says. Cecily expected he wanted her to let him in but she continued to stand in the doorway.

"Really? Now you want to talk?" she asked angrily. After he didn't reply for a minute she started to tap her foot lightly, but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Yes," he said and he pushed past her into her room. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. He waited a moment.

"Where are mom and dad?" he asked with a look of sadness in his eyes. Anger welled up inside her and she practically screamed at him.

"You know I've been waiting for you to ask me that for two damn weeks!" she shouted. "No one, especially here have wondered why I am here! Don't you think it might have something to do with mom and dad!" Then she collapsed on the floor onto her knees with her head in her hands.

"Cecily, what happened to them?" Will said as he knelt down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder like she used to do when she was younger. She was crying, he could tell, but was trying not to show it.

"Mom's dead," she cried. "She died to weeks ago from demon poison." Will's eyes widened and he held Cecily closer to himself as she sobbed. When she finally caught her breath and her breathing slowed down.

"And dad. He's always drunk. Every time we find a new house he gambles all our money away. He's always mad and telling me how I'm not good enough. Always telling me I don't make up for you or Ella or mom, so I ran away. He may be my father, but he stopped being my parent a long time ago," she sniffled.

"I thought maybe if I came here, you'd take care of me. I could at least attempt to get some of my family back, but I know how that turned about," then she started to cry again. Will held her until she stopped.

"I came to apologize Cecily. I just had a lot to process, but I can take care of you now"

Will walked into Tessa's room. He didn't even knock but she didn't care. Over the past two weeks he and her had become really close. They were friends even though they both loved each other in a more than friends way. He walked over and flopped onto her bed beside him. She set down her book on the nightstand, careful not to lose her place and looked over at him.

"So how did things go with your sister?" she asked. Tessa had been the one to urge Will to talk to her and he finally did today.

"They went okay," she said, "I think we could be like we used to with a little more time."

"That's fantastic," she said. Then she picked her book back up and set in between them so they could both read and they continued to read the same book until dinner.

Right before dinner Tessa decided to change because she was in sports shorts and a black tank top and Will was asleep. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dark blue, that hung lightly off her shoulders and light blue ripped skinny jeans. Then she pulled out ankle high boots and slipped them on.

Then she walked over to Will and jumped onto his stomach so she sat, looking down on him. His eyes opened slowly and he gave a yelp of surprise.

"Tessa," he said confused, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Its dinner time so go get Cecily. You guys should walk to dinner together," she replied casually. Then she just walked out of the room, leaving Will puzzled on her bed, half asleep.

She walked down the corridor to Jem's room and knocked on the heavy door. He opened it after a few seconds and she lightly pecked him on the cheek. He smiled at her and took her hand, then they walked down to dinner.

When they arrived at the doors they heard quiet voices behind them and turned to see who it was. It was Will and Cecily quietly laughing and Jem and Tessa smiled. Maybe their relationship really would work out.

They all entered the dining room together and Charlotte and Henry were already there. They all sat down and continued talking and eating, but then they heard the doorbell and they all got up to see who it was.

They arrived at the dark wooden doors and opened them to see who was there but there was no one. They stepped outside and looked around but then still saw no one. Then they heard a feminine voice from outside the gates.

They all walked to the gates to see who it was and they saw a teenager, no older that Cecily standing there. She white skin and blonde hair that fell in curls that framed her face. She had a Chinese face though with slanted eyes and a flat nose. She was beautiful, no denying that but she was such an interesting mix. Especially with her light blue eyes. They heard Cecily gasp besides then and they all turned towards her.

She looked at the girl and blinked before she said, "Flo, what the hell are you doing here?"


	5. Flo's Story

Heritage

The only clue to Tessa's heritage is through Mortmain, but everyone seems to know where they are from. Will and Cecily from Wales. Jem from England and China. Flo from China and America. Tessa from…

Cecily and Flo were staring each other down now from the opposite sides of the metal gate. Her blue eyes were matching Cecily's and they just wouldn't speak.

Finally Cecily did. "Let her in," she said.

Charlotte opened the gate and the girl's face flooded with relief, but quickly vanished as she put back on her calm demeanor.

"Could you guys please give us a moment," said Cecily hardly. Will looked at Cecily. She looked nervous, but nervous about what? The other residents of the Institute slowly walked away but not too far in case of danger.

"Flo, what are you doing here!" yelled Cecily. "We made a deal! You are putting us both in danger here!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know where else to go!" said Flo in her rich Chinese accent. Cecily threw up her hands in exasperation in sank to the ground onto her knees and put her head in her hands.

"This is bad. Really, really bad," Cecily said. "You're going to get killed." Flo came and knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nobody needs to know except the people staying here. I have a feeling we can trust them once they know the whole story. Cece, you saved my life." Then Cecily hugged Flo and Flo hugged her back. Flo was her best friend and always will be.

"Even though it may not seem, I am happy to see you," said Cecily and I think we have some explaining to do, because even I have not found out why you are really here."

Cecily and Flo made their way back to the others and then sat on the steps and gestured for the others to sit with them. Flo and Cecily both looked nervous and uncomfortable, but close.

"Hello," said the Girl in her Chinese accent, "I am Flo Wren Ashtonia Chayn and I am a close friend of Cecily, here."

"Yes, we figured," said Will not unkindly. "What exactly are you?" asked Will, this time a little rudely and Cecily shot his a glare.

Flo smirked and said, "I am a vampire."

Will only laughed and then said, "No you're not. You are on hallowed ground."

"I know, so let me explain." Flo seemed hesitant and a little scared.

Cecily cut in and said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone." Charlotte and the others all nodded their heads hesitantly. What was she hiding? What was Flo hiding?

"A year ago," Flo started, "That was when I was turned into a vampire. My family was attacked. First the killed my father, then my mother, then my two little sisters, and my brother," she started and her tears welled up. The horrible memories haunted her dreams everyday. Cecily wrapped her arms around the girl and continued for her.

"But they decided to keep Flo because she was pretty, smart, quick witted. She had the makings of a vampire, so they turned her. She had only been a vampire for a week and I was walking through the woods when I saw her being attacked by werewolves."

Then Flo, who had regained her composure continued, "I had no idea it was there territory. I was still innocent of the rivalry between vampires and werewolves. They attacked me and ripped and slashed my arms, and I started to bleed out.

'That's when Cecily came down. She saw the whole thing. She saw me try to tell them I had no idea, saw me beg and plead, saw me attacked. She came down and killed the werewolves but I only saw her in blurs. You nephilim truly do look like angels when you fight. My vision was fading and blurry and I only saw flashes of light.

'That's when Cecily came up to save me. She told me to bite her neck because I had lost too much blood and I did. She gave me what I needed to survive and that was a little too much for her. When I healed she had lost too much blood. I wrapped up her wound and took her home with me.

'I don't live with other vampires because I didn't want to be like them. I like faeries, and shadowhunters, and I am actually friends with a few werewolves now. Anyway I took Cecily home and healed her. Her angel blood has allowed me to step on hallowed ground, and walk in daylight. After that we decided not to see each other again and tell nobody."

When Flo finished her story everyone was looking at her both stunned and sadly. Then Will said, "So why are you here now?"

"The vampires have found out what has happened to me. They burned down my house and are currently trying to find me."

Cecily hugged the girl again and said, "I am so sorry." Cecily looked up at charlotte and asked, "Can she please stay here?"

Charlotte looked hesitant, but finally agreed. Cecily helped up Flo with an arm around her shoulder and led her inside to find Sophie and prepare a room. On Flo's back there was also a tattoo on her shoulder of a black, thick V. Then there were thin loops on the top that made it look like a heart.

They all seemed stunned, obviously the two were close friends. Jem decided to retire to bed and same with Charlotte and Henry. That left only Will and Tessa. Will still looked stunned and a little frightened.

"My sister let a vampire suck her blood," he said still in shock. Tessa smiled. She though what Cecily did was brave and kind and Flo seemed like such a nice girl.

"I probably would have done it too," stated Tessa, " and I know you Will. I have a feeling you would do it also. Not all vampires are like De Quincy." Then Tessa got up and walked back into the institute leaving Will alone on the steps.


End file.
